Seconds please
by AnnaLOL
Summary: Ok, so that one shot I worte apparently has a sequal for my friends birthday. Yay easy presents  -  Please enjoy my Tamaki/Kyoya pairing round two.


**Seconds please**

"Tamaki?" Kyoya walked into the blonde's room and stood by the door as he scanned for his friend.

"One second!" Tamaki called from the bathroom. There was a calamity of sound coming from a door on the left and Kyoya walked cautiously to a desk where he studied a group picture of the host club.

Tamaki emerged from the bathroom and Kyoya turned his attention to him. Tamaki was wearing a pair of black jeans and no shirt. His blond hair hung in damp strands around his face. He held a towel to his head and smiled at Kyoya.

Kyoya felt a bit bothered at Tamaki's state. It had been two days since the bus stop, and here they were, in a somewhat awkward situation.

Of course, Tamaki didn't find it so awkward. "Hey Kyoya," He chirped. "How was your day?"

"It was…fine," Tamaki walked over to his closet and Kyoya couldn't help but watch the way his back muscles moved as he walked.

Kyoya swallowed and turned his attention back to the picture. "Did you think Haruhi was acting strange today?" Tamaki asked.

"I didn't notice," Kyoya lied.

"Really?" Tamaki popped back out of his closet, still with a bare chest.

Kyoya made the mistake of looking over at his friend, and a small blush crept up to his face. "Look Tamaki," He sighed. "About that…"

"So you did notice she was acting strange?" Tamaki asked stepping forward as he continued to dry his hair.

"Not that, I meant…" Kyoya sighed and closed his eyes, trying to figure out how to say what it was that had happened.

"You mean us?" A soft voice whispered. When Kyoya opened his eyes, Tamaki was no longer standing by the closet, but rather inches from Kyoya's face.

"Yes that," Kyoya said taking a step back, only to run into the desk.

"What about it?" Tamaki asked tilting his head to the side.

"It's just," Kyoya remembered the mark that was only just visible now, and where it had come from. "What happened it," Kyoya looked over Tamaki's body and remembered the moment where his hands had run over Tamaki's chest. "It really was just…" his eyes continued to scan down Tamaki's body to a place he had already been thinking about before he had come.

"Nothing?" Tamaki finished as he leaned forward and let their faces rest centimeters apart.

"Yeah," Kyoya said softly as he looked into Tamaki's big purple eyes. "Nothing."

There was a moment of silence where the world waited and held its breath as the two teens tried to find a reason not to continue. Of course, nothing came up.

The two pushed their lips together again and sighed into each other's mouths as memories flowed into their minds. Tamaki let the towel drape over his face and back as he wrapped his arms around Kyoya's neck. He was intended this time to have the upper hand and be dominant over his friend. However, when Kyoya grabbed Tamaki around the waist, the way he did the first time, Tamaki felt weak at the knees and promptly loss the battle.

Kyoya led Tamaki to his bed as they continued to kiss. He lightly sucked on Tamaki's bottom lip, which made Tamaki shiver and moan, pushing his hips against Kyoya's. As Kyoya held Tamaki's hips to his, Tamaki slowly moved his shaking hands to Kyoya's shirt and started to un-due the buttons one by one, until Kyoya's chest was exposed, and Tamaki was free to roam.

Kyoya turned the pair around and pushed Tamaki onto the bed. Tamaki sat down heavily and pulled Kyoya with him. Kyoya straddled Tamaki's waist and grabbed the towel on his head, gently rubbing it around. Tamaki placed his hands on Kyoya's hip bones and they finally broke apart for air.

The two panted and stared at each other in lust. Once more all reason had left them.

Soon Tamaki reached up and pulled Kyoya's head back towards his. Kyoya drew the towel off Tamaki's hair and threw it off to the side on the floor. Tamaki slid his body up so he could lie down on the bed and Kyoya followed him.

Tamaki lay with his arms wrapped desperately around Kyoya's neck, trying to bring his body closer. Kyoya was above Tamaki, with his legs lying on top of Tamaki's and his hands on either side of Tamaki's head supporting his body.

Tamaki gave a big tug on Kyoya's neck and Kyoya fell down on top of Tamaki's body. Kyoya had thought he had hurt Tamaki, and that his weight was too much pressure for him, but instead, Tamaki liked his body there. It felt comfortable, and had easy access to rubbing.

The two were a hot jumbled mess as they moaned and rubbed up against each other on top of Tamaki's bed. But soon the heat was too much for either of them to handle. At the same time that Tamaki was about to burst, Kyoya rolled off him and on to his own back. The two moved quickly to remove their pants in attempt to cool off.

Tamaki finished first and crawled underneath his covers, Kyoya followed soon after. The two turned on their sides and wrapped their bodies around each other. As their lips touched and rubbed, so did an equally moist appendage on their body.

"Kyoya," Tamaki moaned as Kyoya licked Tamaki's cheek bone down to his neck and started to bite on it softly. Tamaki began to moan louder as Kyoya made a deep mark in his neck.

"Kyoya," Tamaki moaned against as Kyoya started to kiss his chest.

"Yes?" Kyoya asked with a smile.

"I need…." Tamaki was cut off by a string of heavy pants as Kyoya's hands reached his pelvis.

"Need what?" Kyoya asked as he went back to kissing Tamaki's neck.

"Need…more…now," Tamaki groaned.

"As you wish," Kyoya whispered.

Kyoya disappeared beneath the covers and Tamaki was left up top alone. Kyoya left a trail of kisses down Tamaki's chest, over his stomach, down to his hips and then stopped, breathing softly on Tamaki's member.

Tamaki moaned in desperation and rolled onto his back, squirming. Kyoya chuckled softly and then got onto his hands and knees, letting his head rest inches above Tamaki's shaft.

"Kyoya," Tamaki groaned. "This is torture!"

"Is it?" Kyoya asked softly, blowing gently on him.

"Yes it is!" Tamaki shouted kicking his legs in a temper tantrum.

Kyoya smiled and licked his lips. Slowly he lowered his head-covering Tamaki's. Tamaki took a great big gasp of air and squirmed underneath Kyoya, the pleasure too much to handle, yet at the same time, not enough. Kyoya's hands wrapped around Tamaki's thighs tightly and held them to the bed, so that as Tamaki kicked, he wouldn't go too far down into Kyoya's throat and chock him.

"Kyoya you're doing it wrong!" Tamaki yelled in desperation as Kyoya sucked him hard.

"How so?" Kyoya panted as he released Tamaki from his mouth.

"You can't JUST suck Kyoya," Tamaki informed him as Kyoya slithered up his body. "You gotta play with your tongue as well."

"Oh do you?" Kyoya asked, transferring the taste of Tamaki from his mouth to Tamaki's. "And how do you do that?"

"Here," Tamaki pushed Kyoya over so he was on top. "Let me show you."

Kyoya stifled a moan as Tamaki gently retraced Kyoya's previous path with his own kisses. Pay back's a bitch. Kyoya's hands gripped the satin bed covers and tensed his body in an attempt to hold more control than his lover had.

Tamaki eventually reached his ultimate destination and swiftly started by licking the length of Kyoya's shaft from bottom to top. He gently kissed Kyoya's head, then opened his mouth wider and engulfed Kyoya, all the way to the back of his throat. Kyoya, being so far down his best friend found it simply impossible to suppress his need anymore and moaned Tamaki's name. Tamaki then moaned, turned on by Kyoya's, and the vibrations around him almost made Kyoya cum. Tamaki chuckled, and pulled away when he recognized the tightening muscles.

"I vote from now on only you do that," Kyoya said with his eyes closed.

Tamaki sat back on his feet and smiled at Kyoya. "But that wouldn't be much fun to me now would it? I mean, if I do all the work, what do I get out of it?"

Kyoya raised himself onto his elbows and smirked at Tamaki. "Oh Tamaki, have you already forgotten that which I have done before?"

"Remind me," Tamaki dared, showing his teeth in a seductive smile.

"If you insist."

In a quick moment Kyoya had thrusted forward and tackled Tamaki backwards, pinning his hands above his head, resting with his knees between Tamaki's legs. He looked down at Tamaki with a smile and lowered his head so he could gently lick and nibble Tamaki's nipples one at a time until Tamaki was basically turning red from struggling for more.

"Alright alright," Kyoya laughed, "Calm down you spaz."

Kyoya released Tamaki's hands and grabbed his hips. He lifted them off the bed, and Tamaki swiftly wrapped his legs around Kyoya. Once Tamaki's hips were the appropriate distance from the bed, Kyoya gently walked forwards so that he was positioned just in front of Tamaki's hole.

"You ready?" Kyoya asked with a smirk.

"I've been ready for two whole days!" Tamaki exclaimed, squirming in anticipation.

Kyoya laughed and pushed himself forward, burying himself into Tamaki. Both of the teens gasped as Kyoya continued to push forward, deeper and deeper into his friend. Once he went as far as he believed possible, Kyoya stopped moving and waited and watched his blond lover who lay beneath him. Tamaki had his eyes closed, but once Kyoya stopped, he opened them and looked quizzically and him.

"Why…stop?" Tamaki asked, out of breath.

"Just making sure you were already," Kyoya said.

Tamaki gave him the go ahead sign by thrusting upwards, so that Kyoya went just a bit further inside. Kyoya then grabbed Tamaki's hips and maneuvered them and his own body so that he was sliding in and out of Tamaki.

"Kyoya," Tamaki gasped. "Faster."

Kyoya moved forward some more, so that it was easier to move his body and began to really thrust into his friend. Tamaki was being pounded so hard that he actually moved backwards on the bed some. Eventually the two were making so much noise with their combined moans that Tamaki was certain someone would have heard them, but for the moment, all he could care about was this moment.

At some point during the whole process, Tamaki gasped out in extreme joy as Kyoya found that special set of nerves that sent Tamaki spiraling. Kyoya continued to will himself to his that spot every time until Tamaki yelled his name once more and came all over their chests. Kyoya smiled and bent his head down, gently licking Tamaki's shaft clean as he continued to slam into Tamaki.

Soon after Kyoya managed his own release, and the two remained in that position for a while, catching their breath, and staring at each other. Tamaki started to chuckle a little and Kyoya pulled out and back, confused.

Tamaki climbed painfully onto his knees so that Kyoya and he were the same height. He wrapped his arms around Kyoya's neck and gave him a kiss.

"What's so funny?" Kyoya asked.

"Nothing," Tamaki said pushing him down. He climbed up next to Kyoya and rested his head on Kyoya's should. "I was just thinking how we should do this way more often."

"I agree," Kyoya smiled.


End file.
